The Rise of the Zeldan Technocratic Union
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: And so techno-phobia dies; with thunderous piano music. Following the defeat of the Calamity, it is resolved that this backwards, magical kingdom shall embrace the promise of magitech, as soon as the people stop screaming about the giant robots.
1. And So Technophobia Dies

A great, winding white road leads between two mountains. For years, since the Calamity, it has been unused. The main reason for this comes in the form of the centaur beast that patrols the white stones and broken arches. A Lynel, a fearsome beast with black spots upon green fur, an immense mane of blue hair cresting its shoulders and a sword the size of a man in its hand.

It walks, hoofs clapping against stone, and all keep their distance from it.

But then.

But then it hears the whirring. The familiar whirring of the walking machines, and it looks up, over the mountains surrounding it. The first of the not-beasts rises, the creatures on long metal tentacles and with the singular eye. Another, and another. More rising around the mountains, surrounding the pass.

Until another, its stone freshly brushed, its blue lines glowing gold, approaches. This one is different. Instead of the simple, flat head, this one bears a seat, upon which sits a hylian with long blonde hair, clad in a tunic of blue and white and black trousers, and with her hands upon the blue spheres at the ends of her armrests.

The eyes of the many guardians glow, and red lights paint the Lynel from head to hoof.

The hylian smiles. Green eyes seem to sparkle in the light given off by the control orbs.

"Get off my road."

The Lynel roars, rearing up. A blast of blue light from the guardian in front of it slams into its shield. Which blows the shield out of its hands. It glances at the flaming mess of the shield, then back at the mobile throne-guardian.

The Lynel rears up and bellows its challenge. Louder than the roar of the beast is the roar of fourteen Guardians firing at once, followed by twenty flying Guardians firing from above. When the flame and light clear, its weapons lay on the ground, atop a pile of burnt meat and ash.

"Oh that's good," she purrs, leaning back in the chair, "Very well! That was a success! Onward!"

The Guardians obey their master, their eyes shifting back to blue, and they continue their march towards the ruined castle.

Several steps behind and on the horse with the cream colored mane, a young man whistles. The sword on his back glows, and a voice only he can hear speaks.

 **Master, your heart rate spiked.**

 _Yes, Fi. It did._

 **I am unsure if this is related to fear or excitement, however.**

 _Yes, Fi. Me too._

He urges the horse on, shaking his head.

* * *

 **Breath of the Wild**

 **Rise of the Zeldan Technocratic Union**

* * *

 _In the years following the defeat of the Calamity, new research began in Sheikah Magitechnology and how it could better serve the remaining nation states in Hyrule. Details remain obscured by the passage of time, including who lead this wave of innovation, what technology was new and what was repurposed from Sheikah remnants, but there remains a constant idea that one reason for the fall of the Old Kingdom was a lack of understanding of Sheikah Magitechnology._

 _The other reason for the fall was credited to the Yiga Clan, and thus was laid the foundation for the Purge._

 _-_ History of the Zeldan Technocratic Union, Vol. 1.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **And So This is how Technophobia Dies**

* * *

 **Some Time Before:**

The sky clears, for the first time in an age. In an era. The black clouds clear and the pillars go silent. The sun shines down on the field outside the old, broken castle. At long last, there is peace. A peace.

Beneath the clear skies and sun, they stand. Facing each other, for the first time in a century.

"I must ask," she says, hands clasped, smile shaking, "Do you really remember me?"

Across from her, the young man- her savior, her companion- lays down the bow she gifted him. He smiles, and nods. "Of course I do."

She exhales, a long held in breath. "Good."

And then she collapses like a sack of bricks. He runs over, skidding to a stop and dropping to his knees. A sound like gears grinding, like saws on wood, comes from her. He reaches out, touching fingers to her neck, and slumps his shoulders.

"So she was awake for a hundred years."

The horse trots over, neighing. Possibly out of curiosity. Possibly out of wanting a carrot.

"Yeah, yeah," the Champion says with a sigh, hefting up the princess, "I'll be back in a bit."

He picks her up in a bridal carry. Then grunts, trying to dislodge the slate from his belt, before hefting her over his shoulder. Pulling out the magitech tablet, he taps the screen and they vanish in a gentle blue light.

* * *

 _The laugh is ethereal, faint. Not due to lack of lung capacity, or slightness of build, but because the source of the laughter is dead. Has been dead for a hundred years. In life, his laughter was booming, like rocks falling or erupting volcanoes. So the immense rock man laughs, hands on his stomach, watching them vanish._

 _"Well, it's finally over," the bird man says, arms folded, "The Calamity is gone. Only took a hundred years."_

 _Next to him, the slight zora woman holds herself back from glaring. Towering over them and nearly as tall as the laughing Goron, the dark skinned woman gives an approving smirk._

 _"I had faith they'd pull it off," the former Gerudo chief states, "Although, this does raise a question."_

 _The other three former Champions turn to her. "Why are we still here?" she asks._

 _The four turn to the other member of their spiritual troupe. The elderly hylian in a black, hooded cloak. He shifts between that and his rainments. He may just be more comfortable in his adopted identity._

 _"I believe," the former king says, "That our bonds to the Princess and Link are spiritual, as well as through duty. With the Calamity sealed, now they must dismiss us."_

 _Urbosa purses her lips. Mipha's face turns ashen, eyes wide with existential horror. Revali covers his eyes with both hands._

 _"What?" the former King asks._

 _"It took Link_ _ **two months**_ _to remember to get the_ _ **Master Sword,"**_ _Revali moans._

 _Daruk only laughs more. "Yeah, we're gonna be here a while." Ever practical, the former Champion of the Gorons asks the important question. "So what do ghosts eat?"_

* * *

The cloud of evil was gone and the imposing pillars which were easy to make out if you lived closer to the castle have stopped glowing. He can see as much, at least. It took him a while to make sure everything was good- a quick visit to Purah's workshop and she and her assistant assured him that yes, they knew what they were doing and _yes,_ the Princess was in good hands with them. Then they gave him orders.

Which is why he is now leaning out from behind a piece of wrecked wall, staring at the tipped over clay pot. Some ancestor of his must have done something terrible to pottery in ancient times, because that's the only explanation he has for his life now.

He taps the slate, watching the world take on a yellow hue. Mostly faded, distilled, save for the pot which glows brightly. It's still active. Good. Good? Maybe.

It's taken quite a few shots at him in the past. The metal brace fits over his arm, tiles of blue light forming a circle around it, forming into a shield. He steps out, and the pot whirls around. The blue eye fixates on him. But there is no pointer, no laser.

"Alright." On the other hand, the Guardian is tipped over and half buried in the dirt. So it's probably broken. He _could_ just go back to Purah and tell her this, but she'd then insist on a _full, working guardian,_ because he could have just gone to the one outside her workshop. And gods help him if the Princess was up then, because then it would be two of them.

Link keeps the shield up, walking around the Guardian. The eye follows him, no laser, no red. "Alright."

Then the red comes. The eye glows. It sweeps, but not onto him. Past him, towards the walls of the ancient, broken abbey, and towards the shambling rock monster. A Talus. Because of course.

He swears to himself, ears perked, and brings up the shield to his side to deflect the arrow. Small, snarling, red. Bokoblins flanking him. He reaches for the sword.

Then his nostrils fill with ozone. The beam lances out, but not to him. He turns in time to see the white hot light blast through the Talus, shattering its body and sending rock, gems, dust flying. The bokoblins- two reds and blue, the ones who lured the Talus to the abbey- lower their bows. The Guardian swivels its head to the blue one, who drops his weapons and runs, followed by the reds.

Link takes a step back, looking through the holes burnt through the stone walls and the smoking remains of the Talus. He takes out the slate, tapping through tasks, notes he's taken over the weeks. "Right. Molduga guts."

He taps the slate, and vanishes in a gentle blue light.

* * *

 _With each telling, bits of fact are carried away on well-meaning little legs until what is left is more story than truth. Historians refer to these things as 'Lost to the mists of time.' Like many facts about the historical rise of the Zeldan Technocratic Union, the identity of the Majesty's Consort has been lost to the mists of time. It was known that the Majesty's Consort married the Majesty shortly after Hyrule ended its isolation with the rest of the world. As for everything else, stories vary._

 _Some say that he was a warrior who was the last person standing against the Calamity Ganon- often exaggerated to state he was the sole warrior who stood against it, as that is ridiculous to mythic proportions. Others say he was the Wandering Chef, who brought cuisine to every corner of Hyrule through his love for food. Some stories say that both were the same person, but that is considered improbable._

-History of the Zeldan Technocratic Union, Vol. 1.

* * *

It takes time for news to travel. Not everyone has an ancient artifact that allows them to teleport like he does. So, it will take time for the people of Hyrule to realize the Calamity is no more. Right now, he has more immediate matters to deal with.

This is why he holds up the glowing blue shield, walking slowly, steadily towards the immense walking pot. The sun is beating down in the wasteland, on the plateau outside of the Gerudo city. Sweat beads on his forehead and he tightly grips the hilt, drawing the blade along the sand.

He could have gone after one of the ones nearer to home. But he's already taken care of those, and assuming there _is_ a Blood Moon, that's still two days away. He'd go after the ones near Hateno, but the explosions tend to be _loud_. Besides which, he has an idea. He's not knowledgeable about the technology or the magic behind these things.

He knows these things. He knows how they act. He knows their patterns.

He has been set on fire by them. Trampled by them. Blasted by them. Blasted by them _off a cliff._ So he respects their power.

Still, priorities are priorities. Link, Champion of Hyrule, chosen of the Master Sword, and destiny's dart board, approaches the unmoving Guardian.

He walks around it, ancient shield ready, blade ready. He glances at it and confirms the blade is still simple metal. He walks into its field of view, in front of the single blue eye, and waits for the beeping that he will hear in his nightmares until the day he dies. Which, considering he is approaching a Guardian, could be today. Not a Guardian that's half buried and with no legs.

No, he's walking towards a mobile, fully functional Guardian. Willingly.

But the blue lines on the Guardian stay blue. The red dot does not appear on him. There is only silence. Blessed silence.

He looks down and sees the blade is still simple metal, without the luminescent glow it carries when the Corruption is present. Exhaling, Link twirls the blade and sheathes it with a single motion.

"Okay, so that's good," he says.

He raises a finger. Moving it side to side, he watches the Guardian's eye follow it. Interesting, very interesting. "So you don't want to kill me, good. Should have the Princess take a look at you when she wakes up."

He keeps his finger up and walks back, towards the edge of the plateau. The Guardian follows, eye intent on him. Or at least his finger. Or maybe the slate. He can't discount that. "I wonder where you came from," he mutters, "You weren't here last time I was-"

The Guardian rises up, legs flexing. Link pulls out his sword, stepping back. Then he feels the rumble. From beneath his feet. Sees the sand shifting, rising.

"Yep," he says.

Before an immense fish-quadroped-thing bursts through the sands, throwing him off his feet and into the air. Yelling, screaming, cursing, he whirls about, grabbing at the collapsed glider on his back and turning to stare down the gullet of a Molduga.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep_

He looks down, grabbing at his shield. Looking for the red laser, and finds it on the side of the Molduga.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Which then goes flying in a familiar blast of blue light. Also, set on fire. The blast itself sends him spinning, falling. He grabs at the nearest things to arrest his fall, and ends up grabbing one of the fins on top of the _now-moving_ Guardian's head as it closes the distance with the flailing sand fish.

The fish struggles, smoldering wound on its side, and Link leaps off the machine to bring his blade down.

The sword cuts through flesh, loosening a rusted spear from its side before the Molduga vanishes beneath the sands. Grinding teeth, Link picks up the spear, hurls it, and watches the roaming mound follow the impact of the old weapon. He sheathes the sword, pulling out the bow, and aims true at the rising beast.

At least, until the Guardian charges the rising beast, slamming into it before blasting its face off. He can smell the ozone, and the cooked Molduga meat. Link stares, watching. He's conflicted, he admits. A part of him is screaming to take out the ancient arrows and put this thing down.

Then the Guardian turns, sweeping the red laser towards him. But when the light comes over him, it vanishes, and reappears as the eye sweeps past him before firing and filling the air with the sounds of lizalfos screams. Link watches the Guardian charge into the pack of lizards, and finally stows his bow and walks over to the smoldering Molduga corpse.

* * *

Past ruins, past the wreckage of great battles, past a fort that serves as a monument to a disaster, there sits a village untouched by the Calamity. Spread out, pastoral, the village runs along the hillsides. On the outskirts, past the blocky houses and signs for a construction company, a house sits. Renovated, repaired, an apple tree hangs over it to provide shade during the long summer days, and apples as well for the bottomless stomach of its owner.

Inside the house, on the second level, the individual responsible for the unbleshed state of Hateno Village sleeps. Her face mashed up against the pillow, snoring, she protests the beam of sunlight stabbing her in the eyes via the window by pulling the covers over her head.

Still, it is enough to rouse her. And so she rises, sitting still in a mess of covers with her hair plastered against the left side of her face. Smacking her lips, she swings bare feet off the side of the bed, sliding off of it.

She looks down. She confirms she's still wearing that damnable dress, and resolves to burn it later.

Walking with the gait more reanimated corpse than hylian, she stumbles towards the stairs, eyes closed and leaning forward. Her arms swing back and forth and she makes to the ground floor more through luck than skill, drawn towards the metal stove with the teapot on it.

Taking a proffered cup from the white haired child standing next to it, she drinks deeply. Liquid, caffeine, wakefulness fill her. She opens her eyes. Then looks around and comes to a realization.

"Where am I?!"

She whirls around, looking for something familiar. Sees three shields on mounts next to the stairs, bows on mounts on the opposite wall, and a very familiar trident mounted on the single filled weapon rack opposite the door.

Then to the smiling child in the white dress, with the very colorful glasses that seem to have eyelashes, and the goggles that decorate her hair bun.

"Who are you?!"

The child smiles. She bows with practiced grace. "Princess," she says, "Welcome back. It's wonderful to see you again after so long."

Zelda blinks. Realizing she is still holding the teacup, she drains the rest of it and places it on the table next to her. "I-" Does she know any children? Would any children remain children for _one hundred years?_ Obviously, this child is a Sheikah, for she recognizes the symbols on her glasses, and the dress she wears is an obvious Sheikah design.

"I'm a bit confused," she continues.

"Apologies." The child stands up straight. "But it's me! Purah!"

"So Purah was your grandmother, or..."

The child shakes her head, hands on her hips. "No, no. I figured out how to reverse my aging with a rune system." She sighs, shrugging. "Originally it was designed to reinvigorate any surviving veterans if a large scaled operation was necessary, but it seemed to have done a generalized _reversal_ of my aging process."

She is fully aware that this is ridiculous. On the other hand, this child is far more articulate and her explanation makes a modicum of sense. Ah, but she has talked with Purah in the past, so she has passed on information she wouldn't air publicly.

"Did I leave my favorite _dress_ with you and Robbie?"

The child _snorts,_ studiously examining her fingernails _._ "You left your _trousers_ with me. Symin's on his way back from my lab with a change of clothes so you can finally _burn_ your ceremonial clothes."

Zelda's hand darts out like an attacking snake, grabbing a chair and pulling it over. She sits down, hands clasped and eyes wide. "So you've used Sheikah technology to reverse the aging process? How did this start? What were the first principles?"

Purah smirks, climbing up onto another chair. "Also," Zelda continues, "Where _am_ I?"

"We're in Hateno Village. This is Link's house."

House. He has a house? She glances around. It's a _nice_ house. "And...where _is_ he?"

Purah hops off the chair and skips towards a tall wooden cabinet. "He was going to wear a hole through the floor waiting for you to wake up, so I sent him off on some errands." She swings open the door. Cool air flows out and she begins rummaging through the icebox. "On the other hand, you just woke up. So let's get you something to eat."

* * *

She screams, running across the grassland. Eyes wide, scream a wordless shriek of terror, she runs as fast as she can. When she trips, she simply runs on all fours, carrying herself into the distance as fast as she can.

"Come back! I thought-"

If she can hear him, she shows no sign. Just more screaming.

"But I thought you wanted to see a Guardian!"

He waves his hands above his head, jumping up and down. More screaming. Muttering in frustration, he cups his hands over his mouth and shouts.

" _What'd you think I'd do,_ _ **paint you a picture?!"**_

There. That gets the snark out of his system. The woman, Loone- an appropriate enough name if there ever was one- continues running. Link sighs, and looks down. The Guardian he stands on cannot actually look up, but it's the thought that counts.

"Well now I feel bad."

He hops off, pulling out the collapsed glider and lazily floating to the ground. The Guardian ambles off, continuing its trek. Apparently, freed from the Corruption, the Guardians are moving independently. Most likely patrols, he thinks.

He'll ask Purah about that later. He walks over to the overhang where Loone was doing her creepy, creepy thing, and picks up the sphere that was the object of her affection.

"Right. I'll come back here later, but first..."

He walks over to the stone and brass platform next to the overhand, and drops the ball- Roscoe, the object of Loone's perverse affections- into the depression.

A few minutes later, after he finishes picking bits of soil and grass out of his hair, he waves the slate over the console of the newly revealed Shrine. "I'll get to you later," he says, "I need to check up on someone first..."

And tapping the map and the icon nearest to his house, he vanishes in gentle blue light.

* * *

The dress will be burnt later. If she ever entertains the idea of becoming a monarch, she will make the incineration of the ceremonial gown into a national holiday. There will be celebrations. Feasts. Effigies. Perhaps she will rethink this idea, when she gets more sleep. But more importantly, she is _dressed_ again. The black trousers, the blue and white tunic, and her boots, preserved for years. Or, at least, extremely faithful reproductions.

She finishes lacing up her boots, and stretches her arms up before falling back into the chair. Two plates of food polished off between her and Purah, and more tea steeping, and it has been a good day. Least of all because there is no longer a sword hanging over everyone's head.

"If the corruption was controlling the Guardians, then with Ganon sealed the Guardians should be returning to normal." Hands steepled, tapping her fingers, Zelda muses on the subject of high technology. "Which brings the question of, what controls them?"

Purah sips her tea. "We still haven't figured that out. They respond to hand gestures, signs, and movements. But you're talking something more fundamental, mm?"

She nods. "We didn't do enough _to_ control them. So when the Calamity took control of them, we couldn't get them _back_ under control."

Purah nods. "We're need to take one apart. The corrupted ones _did_ keep re-forming during the Blood Moon, though, while the wrecked ones stayed wrecked. At least, the ones wrecked before you went to the Castle."

The door swings open. "Okay, so the Guardians aren't hunting me anymore-"

Link stops in mid sentence. Zelda turns in her seat, a faint smile on her face, and Purah hops up to stand on her chair. "Linkie! Where've you been?"

Link falls to one knee, head bowed, hood on his cloak pulled back. "Princess. You're awake."

She cocks an eyebrow, folding her arms. "You-" She glances at the amused Purah. "You don't have to do that. Or act like that."

She directs her gaze back at Link. "Don't kneel."

Link nods, standing up, hands on his belt. "Sorry," he says, "It's a habit, Princess."

"And-" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "You don't have to call me _Princess."_ Least of all because the rest of the royal family is _dead_ but that's better left unsaid. "But yes, I'm awake. You said that the Guardians aren't _hunting_ you?"

"Figure of speech." He rubs the back of his neck. "I found that when I'd get in line-of-sight they were _persistent."_

She nods. Purah refills her tea, and she sips it, long and deliberate. "So. Not to sound like I'm ungrateful, or..." She shifts in her seat, chewing her lip. "What took you so long?"

Link blinks. He shrugs. "I-" He tilts his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Really? How fast did you think I'd be after waking up from a _coma?"_

She sips her tea and shrugs. "I don't know, a day or two?" She nods. "Yes. A little under two days."

"I am _impressed_ with the faith you have in me, but did you seriously expect me to fight the Calamity in my underwear with a stick?"

Purah giggles. Zelda's cheeks flush red, partially from the mental image of such a battle, but she recovers with a quick, "There were swords all over the castle!"

He rubs the bridge of his nose. "Yes, in the hands of the _legions of monsters_ that've been living there for the last century! I've had to _free_ the Divine Beasts, _get_ the Master Sword- which is still _not working,_ by the way, and for some reason _Hestu_ convinced me to find _every single Korok_ in Hyrule-"

Zelda blinks. "...why?"

"Because he can only help me if I get him the Korok seeds and he _needs Koroks_ for that and-" He rubs his temples. "You just ate. I'm not going into the details."

"And I don't want to know," Purah says, hopping off the chair, "I'll be up at the worldshop. Princess, Linkie."

The child-scientist walks out, leaving the two alone. "So," Zelda says, turning back to him, "What's this about the Master Sword being broken?"

* * *

 _Whatever the romanticized relationship between the Consort and the Majesty, it is acknowledged by historians that they were professional and mature about their union. The history of their first meetings, agreements, and formalization of their alliance is, like many things, exaggerated by those who take a less clinical view of history, but it is agreed upon by both romantics and scholars that the Majesty was the one who unlocked the secrets of the Ancient Sheikah._

-History of the Zeldan Technocratic Union, Vol. 2.

* * *

"So, the Shrines?"

He has brewed new tea. She was surprised to find out that he was a natural at cooking. Albeit, even back before the Calamity, in those rosy days, he had a love for food. Finding out that the stocked icebox and larder were all his, that the food they shared were all made by him, gives her a slightly different view.

It did take him two and half months to end the Calamity. He did have to survive on his own in the meantime. Apparently, he thrived, including that little tidbit about _opening the Shrines._

Sitting across from her at the wooden table, Link nods. "Yes. I've been to-" He quickly counts off his fingers. "Sixty so far. I think there's twice that. They're pretty widely scattered, but there's many more I haven't been to."

Zelda nods, sipping her tea. "I-" She takes a deep breath. "I had tried _everything_ to open them. How did you manage to activate them? Was there something I missed?"

"Turns out there was a power source that needed to be activated first. There's these towers all around Hyrule, and turning them on..." He shrugs. "Pretty much."

Towers. She gets up, walking up the stairs, and looks out the window. In the distance, she can see the glowing blue structure, thrusting up from behind hills, crowned with the distinctive pottery style of the Sheikah.

"Where did those _come from?"_

"There were...not exactly hidden?" He bites his lip, walking up the stairs. Taking his life into his own hands. "One was underneath a fort? I activated the one by the Temple of Time and they just all came up?"

He walks up next to her. Turns to her, watching her eye _twitch._ "Are you okay?"

"I'm. Fine."

He nods, and takes a step back. Or, tries to before she grabs his wrist.

"Is there a shrine near here?"

He nods. Adds a hesitant, "Yes."

She _hums_ an affirmative. A smile, her lips curling upwards. "Take me there."

"Are you sure you're up for-"

" _Now."_

"Yes, Princess."

They walk out. He walks ahead, her hand clamped around his wrist. He clenches and unclenches his fingers in a vain attempt to keep blood flowing through her vice grip. It's a good thing the Shrine is across a bridge, right by his house, or he would probably lose use of that hand.

But minutes afterwards, Link watches as Her Royal Highness walks into the open cavern of the Myahm Agana Shrine. She looks up, examining the blue glow with wonder, fascination. Absently, she steps onto the glowing blue platform.

She looks down and taps her foot on the platform. Nothing happens.

She bends over, going down onto her hands and knees, crawling around the platform. Link glances to the sides, looks around. It's one thing if people somehow recognize her as the supposedly-dead princess from a hundred years ago, but it's another thing if someone _does_ recognize her and sees her being...well, herself around Sheikah technology.

He turns back to the shrine, just in time for Zelda to grab his wrist and drag him to the platform with her. It's like the frog all over again, he muses.

Her eyes meet his, and there is an understanding. He stands next to her on the platform, hands her the Sheikah Slate, and taps the screen. The platform jostles, shakes, and begins its descent, and louder than the gentle hum of the shrine's mechanism is Zelda's squeal of delight.

* * *

The Myahm Agana Apparatus was simple. At least, it was simple for him. It presented him with a simple problem and he solved it, simply.

So it is with a mixture of disbelief and amusement that he watches Zelda try to work the clay and bronze gyroscope. Try being the operative word, as she turns knobs, pushes depressions, and spins wheels over its surface to no effect.

"I can just-"

"No. No, I need to figure this out."

Link nods. It is not the _first_ time that he offered his help, and not the _first_ time she has shot him down. He understands. She wishes to understand the technology, wishes to know not just how to solve it but how it works.

Then she kicks the base of the device, huffing.

"You need to-"

"No. I think I figured this out." She turns a knob and the device glows orange along its grooves. Nodding, she seizes the wheels on either side, spinning the floating maze and almost instantly dropping the sphere into the abyss.

She swears, softly. Something in another language, perhaps.

"You have to get the ball into the-"

"Thank you, yes."

She moves the wheels, tilting the immense maze, and makes it a _big_ further before the sphere drops into the abyss. She _hums_ , though not a pleasant tune. He sits down, reaches into his pack, and takes out a baked apple.

He is onto his third apple when she makes it halfway through the maze before the sphere plummets into the yawning chasm.

"Do you want-"

"No."

He shrugs, and proceeds to eat the offered apple. More for him.

Several tries later, she gets the ball to the very end of the maze. Which then fails to jump the space between the end of the maze and drops into the bottomless pit. Which is when she begins laughing. Slow, steady, devoid of humor.

"Ha. _Ha ha._ Ha _ha ha."_ Which turns into a wordless _scream_ that makes Link freeze midway through biting into an apple. He simply watches, mouth hidden by the fruit he holds in front of his face. She slowly, deliberately, navigates the maze.

As the ball reaches the end, she tips the maze up and launches the ball into the bowl.

"Yes! _Yes!"_ She throws her arms up, breathing heavily. Eyes wide. He keeps his expression neutral, very very neutral. Which comes to naught when she whirls and points, pinning him in place with her gaze alone.

"Right! So! That didn't take too long, did it?"

He shrugs, slowly. Very slowly, as if attempting to hide his face in his torso if such a thing were possible, but she sees through his deception with ease.

"How fast did you solve it?"

He rolls the half eaten apple in his hand, then finally speaks.

"I wouldn't say I-"

He looks up and she is in his face, eyes narrowed.

"And in _how_ many tries?"

He glances to the left, to the right. Can he escape? No. No he can't.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

Her eyes open wide. Her mouth becomes a narrow line. She understands. She _knows_ that if she says 'Yes,' then there is the good chance that her _pride_ will take a beating. But more than pride there is curiosity.

"Show me," she says, in a low whisper that would be considered _seductive_ if it was from anyone else.

He nods, and stands up. He walks to the device, places his hands on the wheels, and she watches. She watches the maze flip upside down, the ball roll across the _flat, not-maze,_ and lazily tip back to launch the ball into the bowl.

Zelda bites her lip. "Ffffffff." She clenches her fists and takes a deep breath. "That. That was-"

"If it's stupid but it works it's not stupid," he replies.

She takes another deep breath. Then another. He is _sure_ she sees a vein on her neck. "Are you-"

"I'm. Fine." Another deep breath and she stops shaking. "Still, that was...did you _cheat_ on every puzzle?"

"Weren't you asking me why it took me two and a half months?"

"A fair point and complaint retracted," she says with a sigh, "So now what?"

He shrugs. "Well, after that I'd go through the doors at the end-" He points to the doors and the empty platform, "And Myahm Agana would congratulate me and gave me my prize. But he disintegrated, what with being a ten thousand year old Sheikah Monk and all."

She turns on her heel to face him, then grabs him by the front of the tunic and turns him to her. Violently. Maybe it was the excitement of being here, but he would presume she would do this regardless when confronted with the concept of a ten thousand year old Sheikah Monk.

"Do _all_ the Shrines have a Monk?"

He nods.

"Did you solve _all_ of them?"

He shakes his head.

"So we can go to one then," he says, "Found and activated as many as I could. Makes travel easier. Shall we?"

She nods. Then nods again, calming down. "Of course. But perhaps I can solve the puzzles next time? We _have_ time."

He nods, bows and gestures to blue pillar and platform to the surface. "Of course. This way, Princess."

"After you, Champion of Cheaters."

"Hey!"

* * *

" _So wonderful, Link cheats at puzzles." Revali sighs, shrugs, and ignores Mipha's glare. If he even notices it, that is._

 _"I wouldn't say that," the King says, idly stroking his beard, "He is practical. The unconventional path is still correct if it leads to the same goal. It reminds me of how he originally retrieved the Master Sword."_

 _Revali shakes his head. He is about to make an argument about the spirit as well as rule of these challenges when Urbosa speaks up._

 _"So I can't help but think that the Princess is going to be occupied, what with a lack of Calamity and the activated Shrines. How do we let them know about us?"_

 _The King purses his lips. "I am unsure-"_

 _"Well, we're ghosts," Daruk states, "We can just haunt them, right?"_

* * *

Another tower was in the distance, easily seen when they materialized in the mouth of the shrine. The Tena Ko'sah Shrine, in fact.

Southeast of the Rito village, shaded by mountains, its elevator lead down into an otherwise featureless room, though still with the stone floor and high, slick walls of the other Shrine. That this one was unsolved, untouched, makes it even _more_ intriguing to her. More exciting.

"This is wonderful," she says, hands clasped, eyes alight with the joy of a child, "To think, it was all so simple to gain access to them. To think of the secrets and sciences we can see, and learn!"

The platform finishes its descent, and Link glances around, opening his mouth to say something.

At least, before Zelda suddenly grabs him by the head and kisses him on the lips. It is not romantic. There is no tongue. At least, the stories he's _heard_ of kissing tells him there would be tongue if this was romantic. He recognizes on some level that this is what was going to happen when he took her into a Shrine.

It is excitement and freedom, and she's not exactly subtle. Still, she is also kissing him, and so he freezes up, not moving off the platform even as she runs off and through the open doorway leading to the large open room with the high stone pillars.

 _I am Tena Ko'sah,_ the ethereal voice declares, a voice heard less through his ears and more between them, _In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial by combat._

And that snaps him out of his _the Princess just kissed me_ daze. "Oh boy."

He runs off the platform, through the door. "Princess!"

He makes it through the open doorway and halfway to her before she stops in front of the immense pit at the center. Followed by the grinding stone of the platform rising, and both of them staring into the single eye of a small guardian.

"It's not corrupted," Zelda says, "So it's probably not aggressive."

The guardian, with its crowned head and four spider like legs, squats down. Then the arms come out. He's used to the sword and the shield. But this one pulls out a sword, a spear, and an axe, all of them bearing blades of blue light.

"Oh," she squeaks.

With one smooth motion, she pulls out the Sheikah Slate, aims it, and the guardian freezes in golden light. She turns and runs, ducking behind a pillar. Link just snaps out his left arm. The disc on his forearm shines and the honeycomb disc of blue light forms. He reaches up and in his right hand pulls out a hilt and short, blunt blade of red and orange metal. It shines and becomes a shortsword of blue.

The guardian skitters to the side, eye flashing. The ancient shield comes up and Link charges through the rapid, exploding eye blasts. He closes the distance, ducking underneath the thrusting spear and swinging the ancient sword. Light explodes off the stone skin of the guardian, and he leaps forward. With a yell he brings the sword down again.

The guardian skids back. Then it flashes, glowing gold with chains holding it in place. No words need to be said, no commands given, and Link swings his arm back. The sword vanishes, replaced with a staff. The end of it glows and the honeycomb light forms into an axe head, and he lets momentum do his work.

He swings, spinning, slashing the blade into the frozen guardian until the light vanishes and the guardian skids back. Furrows dug into the ground, the guardian rises up, extends its neck and its arms, and begins spinning.

Link backs away and sprints behind the nearest stone pillar. Then the guardian charges the tower across the arena from him, slamming into it and sending the Princess flying. So Link moves. He runs, but not towards the guardian. He runs up the pillar, kicking off of it and pulling out the bow. Time slows- a crawl as he knocks and pulls back, sending one, two, three, four arrows into the back of the guardians head.

It turns from the Princess and back to him, and he drives the ancient sword blade first into the construct. He kicks off, lands, and flips back. He can see it- the opening, the simple opportunity.

He moves.

Between the arms, between the swinging blades, and strikes. Stone armor shatters. Metal shreds. The guardian stumbles back, eye flashing. The guardian itself flashes and goes gold once more and Link turns, darting over and grabbing Zelda's hand, pulling her up and pulling them both behind a stone pillar.

"How many times did you _do this?"_ she demands.

"Too many times!"

He anticipates the spinning, the whirring, or the sudden updraft. But that doesn't come. Instead, he hears the _beeping_ becoming the long drone. He brings up the shield and pulls Zelda behind him a moment before the pillar shatters in light and flame. The blast wave and heat burns but he keeps standing, and braces his other arm against the shield arm when the second blast hits.

The shield glows and the blast flies back, piercing the guardian in the eye, consuming it in the explosion. Which they would see if the impact didn't send them off their feet, and as the smoke clears Link finds himself on top of the Princess.

Eyes meet, and she finds his hands braces on the floor, on either side of her head. She quickly compares this with some books she's read. Not books on technology or history or courtly romances, but the other types of romances. Especially the books Urbosa had.

Then he rolls off of her, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Her cheeks flush but she nods. She sits up, shaking her head, clearing the cobwebs. "So now what-"

On cue, the metal bars on the other end of the arena rise up, clearing the way to cube of blue light with the statue sitting at the center.

"Now we go meet Tena Ko'sah."

Within the enclosure, upon a raised pedestal of stone and surrounded by blue light, is a statue. Except, it isn't a statue. She can tell that. There is no breath, no sign of life, but she knows this one is alive. In a different state of life than her or Link, but still.

A Sheikah Monk, sitting in state, in meditation, for ten thousand years. Link walks up the steps and presses his hand against the sigil of the All-Seeing Eye. The enclosure ripples and shatters into countless blue flakes, falling like light snow.

 _The courage of the Hero[Champion] triumphs against all who oppose it. From the fall of Hyrule, the Legend rises._

She can hear it. A voice like a whisper on the wind. Less than words, more than thoughts, and not her own.

 _I greet you, Princess[Incarnate]. I am Tena Ko'sah. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, accept this gift._

Something emerges from the monk. A sphere, shimmering and vermillion, that passes to Link's open hand. It melts into his palm, and she feels the energy flowing over them both, tickling and soothing. Fatigue leaves her. The small cuts on Link's cheek from the debris vanish. Even the burns on their clothing disappear.

"I have questions," she says, walking up the stairs.

 _I will answer, if I can._

She nods. Eyes wander a bit. The monk's skin resembles _leather_ more than flesh. "How are you alive?"

 _We Sheikah Monks have sworn service to the Goddess Hylia. There are many reasons for our existence. You may understand some of them, but you have much to learn._

She folds her arms. Cocks her brow and purses her lips. "I know quite a bit about the Sheikah already."

 _Wisdom is not knowledge, Princess[Incarnate]. Wisdom is the knowledge of what knowledge has yet to be obtained._

He's right, she thinks. Somehow, she knows he's right. _But that is not what you wish to know, is it?_

"Some things are broken." There's no way to put it more delicately than that. "I tried for _years_ to...contact or somehow get-" She bites her lip. Bitterness boils up and she can't keep her eyes on the Monk. Link's hand finds her shoulder.

 _I cannot answer that question, Princess[Incarnate]. The wisdom of Hylia is beyond mine. Destiny is fragile, especially in the hands of those living._

Zelda nods, and turns, walking back towards the Shrine's entrance. Link watches her go, and finally turns back to the monk.

"She probably wanted to ask you about the Master Sword." He draws the blade, the simple metal of the magical sword unblemished and pristine. "There's something wrong. I remember it differently than it is now. Is it broken?"

He stares at the blade, then turns to the monk. "Or is it me?"

 _Yes._

Ah, the mathematicians answer. He should have figured. The light starts wafting off of the monk like emerald smoke. What was a man, old beyond measure, begins to evaporate.

 _My duty is over, Hero[Champion]. May Hylia's light guide you in days to come._

* * *

From the entrance of the shrine, there is a good view of Vah Medoh. The stone and magitech eagle with its wings outstretched, though the light no longer gathering at its beak. Standing at the foot of the Shrine, she watches it, arms folded, face contemplative.

She hears the lift carry Link to the surface and turns with a faint smile.

"Sorry," she says, "I probably shouldn't have asked about it."

He shakes his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." She exhales, turning back to the beast, to the village beneath it. "I don't _need_ the power anymore. I'm not sure I _want_ it. But I would like answers on why it eluded me for so long."

He nods. Chews his lip. If he were trying to be subtle or not showing that he had something to say, he was really _bad_ at it. "Don't tell me," she says with a sigh, "You can _talk_ with Hylia."

"Yep." Rather than get exasperated or angry, she simply walks over to him and takes out the Slate, bringing up the map. "So, where are we going?"

"Back to Hateno. Between the shrine, the monk, and everything else, I think I just want to hide under the covers." He goes notably silent. "Yes, I know it's your house, but _my_ house is currently infested with monsters."

"I can buy a second bed." He shrugs, tapping the icon for the shrine near his house. "There's also a statue of Hylia there. You could try talking to that one. I have."

She nods. "Yes. I will. I'll to borrow a sledgehammer, though."

He gives her an alarmed look before they vanish in gentle blue light.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Destiny's Dartboard

**It** took a little money and Bolson got to work. After a few hours of grunting, yelling, some kind of _whooping_ and other such sounds from inside the house, the work was done. He told them that he needed another bed. He shouldn't have told them that while the Princess was there.

Because where there was the single, small bed which was perfectly suitable for his purposes, there is now a double bed. With curtains, frilly covers, and letters in lace hanging from the posters spelling out 'CONGRATULATIONS.'

"I can fix this," he says.

"Later," she mutters, and walks over to the foot of the bed, pulls up the covers and crawls underneath. The lump travels up to the pillows, pulling the covers over them and her and falling asleep.

He raises a finger, opens his mouth. Then closes his mouth, shuffling down the stairs, out the door. He locks it behind him, walking from his house, across the bridge to the town itself. Then he notices it. Them.

The people of this village. People who he's helped, who he's run errands for, solved problems for. The farmer girl who's flock were poached by bokoblins, the rotund man with the thing for the innkeeper, the shopkeepers and citizens of Hateno Village.

All cheering, with flowers hanging from rooftops, arches set up along the main dirt path and a sign set up congratulating Link on his nuptials.

"Oh no," he squeaks.

The first rule of villages where nothing happens: Gossip travels fast.

He does not try to take a life if he can help it, but he knows this.

He is going to _murder_ Bolson.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Destiny's Dartboard**

* * *

It was acknowledged that the Calamity blotted out several stars of the night sky. Story being story, however, some believe that the stars came from whatever climactic battle rocked Hyrule Field a short time ago. This was mostly dismissed as exaggeration.

Still, under the night sky, under the stars, the village of Hateno celebrates the nuptials of its local celebrity. The brave man of wealth who lit the blue torches dotting the village, who braved dangers and monsters without care, and who regularly infused the economy of Hateno with gemstones and Guardian parts.

Indeed, his legend is exaggerated. Some travelers say they saw him riding the Lord of the Mountain, but they were drunk. Given, other travelers say they saw him fighting ancient dragons, but he did show up every now and then with odd glowing scales so there may be truth to that.

The torches lighting the streets are decorated with curved horns. It was the idea of Pruce, the local shopkeeper, as Link did sell him the Lynel horns. Horns and hooves also decorate the windmills, as they seem to keep away the monsters.

It is into this revelry that the Princess emerges from the house. Music plays on wind instruments, light and cheerful, and people are dancing in the street. She watches this, and closes her eyes. She can smell the freshly baked breads, the aroma of fish and meat on open fires.

"I wonder what the occasion is?" she asks herself, walking down the hill into the main square.

She didn't have an opportunity to spend time with _people_ when she was growing up. Her own sheltered life, her own interests and fame, kept her at a distance. To be able to walk among people without them knowing who she is, without attaching pre-conceived notions, is truly novel.

She sees Link at the center of a crowd, on a chair that has been hoisted up, carried through the square. Tilting her head, she blinks in confusion before someone grabs her arm and pulls her over to a table, where she finds herself sitting with several girls. Some her age, some younger.

"Yes?" she asks.

The one sitting across from her, the one pouring the drinks, gives off a knowing, cocky smile. "I'm Prima, this is Koyin-" The younger girl in a shepherd's clothes smiles. "And Sophie. She doesn't talk much, but she has good taste in drinks."

The mousy girl to Zelda's left gives a small wave.

"Right." The Princess clears her throat. "I'm Zelda."

"Like the Princess?" Prima asks. Zelda quickly nods. She has to think up better aliases. "Anyway, we heard the good news, but we also had a bit of a guess." Prima waggles her eyesbrows.

Zelda glances side to side. Good news? Guess?

"Right. Which would be..."

"Do you have a name picked out?" Koyin asks with a smile, "Also, Link was a really bit help with the bokoblins who were eating my herd, so if you _ever_ need someone to watch the baby, let me know."

Well, Zelda thinks. _This_ is new.

* * *

He caught sight of Zelda before she was dragged over to the table the innkeeper had set up, and silently prays for death. Pruce had taken charge of the celebrations. It made sense in a horrible way, as he was always the most enthusiastic when Link had something to sell or rumors to listen to, and it was only sensible that his good deeds would bite him on the ass in this fashion.

"So! I'd say there's at least three girls in this village _alone_ that are jealous," the shopkeeper declares, glass raised, filled halfway with some unholy concoction, possibly from Purah's lab, "But we can't fault you for your honesty!"

The other men of the village cheer. Link quickly darts his gaze to the table, wondering bleakly at what trials she is going through.

* * *

"...so that means the Sheikah mechanisms are easy to operate, as long as you have a power source." Prima brought over several sets of gears that Link had sold to Pruce some weeks ago, now set up on the table. It looks more like art than a mechanism, but Zelda makes it move using a butterknife, moving one gear and causing the rest to move along with it.

The other women coo in awe. Followed by Zelda taking her drink and one-shotting it. "It's not _indefinite,_ but a device with an ancient core can run for an extended length of time with minimal power loss."

"You mean like the Guardians?" Prima asks.

Zelda nods, holding out her cup for a refill. "Exactly. Ten thousand years old and the majority of them were still working before the Calamity hijacked them." She takes a gear, and whacks it with the knife. The gear is unblemished. The knife breaks. "I don't know _what_ the material is, but Sheikah artifacts tend towards durable or resistant."

Sophie raises a hand, much like a child in a schoolroom.

"Is everything the Sheikah made like...that?"

Zelda shakes her head, and downs her drink. "No. Some of it can be electricity resistant materials, or even thin and pliable cloth."

She stands up, giving them all a good view of her trousers. "For instance, these are an artifact I found some years ago. Apparently the ancient Sheikah used this for physical and mental training as part of a uniform, but that's only conjecture at this point."

"And you don't get cold in those?" Sophie asks, leaning forward to get a better look, "They don't look warm."

"They're thin but insulating." Zelda shrugs and plops back down in her seat, "Unfortunately, I don't have much in the way of clothes."

Sophie smiles and jams a thumb towards a house with a sign. While the writing is not the most legible, the outline of a shirt is easy to make out. "Come by. I'll take measurements."

Zelda narrows her eyes. "I don't like dresses."

"Well, you don't have gray hair or kids," Prima says with a snort, "Yet."

Zelda nods. "Well, I guess I could drink to that."

The other women at the table cheer in agreement, and everyone drinks.

* * *

 _The King watches._

 _"I don't know how she got that sort of tolerance for drink."_

 _Urbosa does nothing to hide the pride in her smile._

* * *

While Hateno was not a particularly big town, it had enough people that the celebration lasted well into the night. The people reveled- after all their most famous resident had gotten married, was probably expecting, and also importantly the cloud of pure evil was gone. So with promise to a better future, and suggestions going over the heads of any children, the happy couple were prompted to return to their house and continue the party in private.

Which leads to the two lying, fully clothed, on the covers of the bed which started this whole mess.

"So how are you not drunk?" she asks.

"The Koroks can't get drunk, and I spent a while with them when I first got the Master Sword. They also like fermented apples a lot. I think I built up a tolerance," he responds, hands folded on his stomach, "You?"

"Closest thing I had to a mother was the chieftain of the Gerudo." She lies in a similar pose, hands folded on her stomach, staring at the ceiling.

"So what do we do about this?" he asks with a sigh, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

She rolls her eyes. "I trust you." She quirks her lips. "Do you think I _shouldn't_ trust you? Is there something you'd not telling me?"

He doesn't answer. The bed _is_ comfortable. He doesn't _want_ to sleep on the floor in his own house, but still. "So what do you want to do about the castle?"

She rolls onto her side, propping her head up on the pillow. "I don't know, really. The Calamity is sealed, and the danger has passed. Do we need the castle?"

He blinks, turning to her. "But the castle was your home."

She nods. "But that was a lifetime ago. Just because it was my home doesn't mean I _need_ to go back there." She shuffles over, towards him. "There's too many regrets tied to that place. There's too much to do here."

Her hand finds his. He squeezes it, nodding. "So you'll be working with Purah?"

"And Impa. We should probably go to Kakariko sometime soon."

"And the Akkala Workshop," he responds, "Robbie's been busy."

Her arm drapes over his chest and she mutters an agreement, face buried in the pillow. He hears the snores, and sighs, patting her hand. His principal sleeping and safe next to him, he falls asleep soon after.

* * *

There was an advantage to anonymity. At best, she was a blonde hylian, which while unusual wasn't extraordinary. More exceptional was her connections- Link was a local celebrity and her familiarity with the laboratory at the top of the hill.

Sophie was good to her word, measuring her and tailoring for her pairs of normal cloth trousers and tunics. Purah was happy to have someone _more_ fascinated with the ancient technology working with her, and so the next day Zelda began her work at the Hateno Laboratory.

When midnight fell the second day, the moon turned crimson and they knew things weren't as settled as they believed.

Still, there was work to be done. Things were simple and complicated at the same time. Link had his errands to do, retrieving parts and observations of Guardians for the laboratory. An expedition was planned for the labyrinth north of Akkala, to plum it for secrets.

"Which means we should be able to find an exceptional amount of Sheikah materials." The two sit on a bench outside the inn, a bowl at their feet half filled with wooden skewers and the remains of lunch. "And there should be a shrine there."

Link nods, leaning back and forth on the bench.

"Thinking of something?" she asks.

"I wish I knew where that pot was," he says with a shrug, "I had this pot the Kokori made for me and I lost it before the Calamity."

She cocks an eyebrow. Then pulls up her legs, sitting on her knees on the bench. The clothes that Sophie made for her are comfortable, warm. Better than dresses or gowns she'd have to wear as the Princess. It is a cool day, the sun out. Hateno is, as always relaxed and comfortable, and outside of the wind chimes and the occasional oos and ahs from the village entrance, it is peaceful. Serene.

"So there's the labyrinth, then we should talk with the Great Deku Tree about the sword," he says, counting off his fingers, "And after that?"

She shrugs and sips her tea. "I don't know. Is it too much to just enjoy the anonymity?"

Then, there's the gasp. The village seems to go silent. Link stands up, dropping his tea, eyes wide.

" _Your Majesty!"_

Zelda turns to the sound of the familiar voice, and sees Sidon, Prince of the Zora, fall to one knee in front of her.

* * *

 _Mipha sighs. "Well then."_

 _Urbosa cocks an eyebrow. "Is that Sidon?"_

 _"My brother, yes."_

 _The ghosts glance at Mipha, then at the Zora who may as well have announced the Princess's identity to all of Eastern Hyrule._

 _On the one hand, Mipha tended towards quiet and friendly, but on the other hand they have seen her when she decides something needs to die._

 _"I can see the resemblance," Revali notes._

* * *

There is a saying. 'If Looks Could Kill.' Like many sayings, its exact origins are questionable, its etymology obscure. Normally, it is used as a negative. In this case, it would lead to a mixed outcome.

On the positive side, if looks could kill then the reign of Dorephan, magnificent and wise king of the Zora, would last for centuries more.

On the other hand, if looks could kill the look Link gives Sidon would kill him right then and there. Their eyes meet, and at that moment the Prince of the Zora sees something behind his hylian friend's gaze that he thought was only reserved for those of the Demon tribe, for those monsters who prey on the weak. He stands, quickly, and the message is received.

Balling a red fist, the shark man clears his throat. "My apologies!" he announces, "Indeed, I may commonly mistake any blonde Hylian woman for the Princess!"

Zelda pinches the bridge of her nose. Link grabs Sidon by the shoulders, turns him around, and marches him back down the main road, turning to go up the hill towards the house. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Zelda gets up and follows, taking her time.

She perks her ears, staring straight ahead but listening to conversations, listening to any talk or pronouncements or-

"Excuse me, Mrs. Link?"

She looks down. One of the children, of course. One of the many children of Hateno, who she doesn't know the name of because she's not really good with children.

"Are you really a princess?"

Zelda waggles her hand. "Wouldn't I need a castle to be a princess?"

The child thinks, finger to her lips. Then she nods and walks off, satisfied by Zelda's answer. Zelda continues walking, across the bridge and to the front door, opening it and staring at the flustered Link and embarrassed bright red shark man. She then gives off her warmest smile and walks over, clasping one of his hands with both of hers.

"Sidon," she says, "Look at you. I never thought I'd see you all grown up!"

The Zora prince smiles, and even though the teeth are jagged and many it is not off-putting at all, even when he seizes her in a full body hug. He laughs, spinning around, holding close the dear friend of his departed sister.

"So-" Link starts, and leans on the table. The milk and break and fruits he used to keep on the table are now in a cupboard. Instead, a contraption of ancient shafts and gears occupies the table. "So, Sidon-"

Sidon finally releases the princess, turning to Link. "Ah, right. What I told you." He turns to Zelda, both hands on her shoulders. "Word reached the Zora Domain that Link had gotten married. An odd traveling merchant with a fixation on insects had heard and told a hylian merchant who frequents the castle."

Link sighs, muttering under his breath.

"Since we still remember everything Link did, I had a gift made and set off for Hateno to give it personally."

He flashes his jagged smile. Link rubs the back of his neck.

"And then you arrived and saw it was me," Zelda says, folding her arms, "I see you've inherited your father's sense of drama."

"I imagine _he_ will be louder once he's learned you've returned and haven't come to see him." Zelda's smirk disappears. Sidon shakes his head. "I mean no offense, Your Majesty. King Dorephan was relieved by the belief you were still alive, inside Hyrule Castle. But I admit I'm surprised to find you here, and not at the Castle."

She brushes his hands off her shoulders. Link tenses, watching her. "I have...put off any plans for re-taking the Castle, for now."

The Zora stares at her. He looks, briefly, to Link. There is a glance, an exchange. He turns back to her, and nods. "I can't say I understand. But I won't judge, for I've not been through a fraction of what you have. I assume you have some plan?"

"Some."

"Then know I will support it, no matter what it is. I- and the Zora- owe you as much. On one condition."

She perks an eyebrow. "Name it."

"Come to the Zora Domain. Speak with my father. It would do you both well." The prince turns from her to the crate propped up against the wall. A chest of aquamarine and pearl, glistening with condensation. "So are you actually married?"

Link shrugs. Zelda waggles her hand. "It's a mistake but we're running with it," Link says.

"I see." Sidon opens the chest, and takes from it two cloaks, wrought with beads and a deep, sea blue. "Still, please accept these gifts. As I've invited you both to the Zora Domain, it would only be appropriate to give you appropriate formal wear."

Zelda takes hers with a smile, feeling the silken cloth against her fingers. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Sidon."

"I did make sure that they would match Link's armor," Sidon says with a smile, "Given, not the same source, but..."

Zelda blinks, and turns to Link. "You have Zora armor?"

Link nods, rubbing the back of his neck. He glances at Sidon, then at her, looking for escape. Finding none.

"Made by my sister, no less!" Sidon exclaims, digging the hole deeper with the best of intentions.

Zelda perks up with a smile. She was always fascinated by Zora customs and materials. All of it quite advanced, quite alien. "So you re-fitted a set of armor for him?" she asks, turning to Sidon.

Link sucks his teeth. "No," Sidon answers. Zelda's eyes go wide and her cheeks flush red. She turns to Link, tilting her head. She turns back to Sidon, then back to Link.

"What?"

* * *

There were immediate and long term problems to solve. The Blood Moon's presence meant that the sealing of Calamity Ganon did _not_ rid them of all their supernatural troubles. So she had to plan accordingly. Work smarter, and harder.

So, rather than deal with the _very_ awkward bomb dropped in her lap, Zelda does what she does best and delves into matters both impersonal and intensely personal. She pulls Link along by the wrist, out the door, through the streets. Sidon follows, head tilted in confusion but silent.

"What are we doing?" Link asks.

"Hylia talks to you," she says, "Show me how."

He goes silent with agreement, even as she walks them through the streets and to the stone statue. Shrines to Hylia, patron goddess of Hyrule, dot the continent. The belief was that the royal family passed on the power of the Goddess through matrilineal descent. She had doubts.

Yes, she did somehow access her power, and use it to confine the Calamity for a hundred years. But still- but still, she couldn't feel it anymore. And the difficulty she faced finding it in the first place.

"I remember Mipha talking about this," Sidon says, "My father talked about it, as well."

Zelda nods, walking up to the statue. Link walks up next to her, reaching into his pockets. A simple, shimmering sphere, ever changing but constant in his hand. Magic, technology. At this level, the two mix, become indistinct.

He places the sphere in her hand. "I would give these to her," he explains, "And I'd hear her voice."

She nods, turning to the statue. She extends her hand, extends the sphere towards the statue. She doesn't hear commotion- perhaps only they can perceive it? Only they can see this?

"Hear me," she whispers, "Speak to me."

She closes her eyes, and feels a weight leave her hand. Perhaps the Goddess accepting the sphere? Perhaps the sphere dissipating, if it was some sort of liquid evaporating? She reaches out- the same mental muscles she used to try to talk with the Goddess. The same prayers, the same will. And as before, she hears nothing. Feels nothing.

She opens her eyes, and finds the street empty. Link and Sidon gone, most likely having left to more important matters. She doesn't hear the sounds of the villagers mulling about, or the children playing. She only hears the wind chimes.

So she turns, to walk back home.

But before her stands a dead man.

"I've given some thought to why you had such difficulty," Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule says, "It's a hundred years too late, but I think it was never _your_ fault."

Her breath catches in her throat. She looks to her left, to her right. Finally turns back to him.

"Father."

"It is easy to dismiss this as an illusion, or a fever dream." The old man shakes his head, looking every one of his years plus a hundred more. "And the past is the past. This cannot change what happened before."

"Assuming this is real, yes," she says, walking from the statue, circling him, "Assuming this is _you."_

"If you did wish to talk to me, I have no doubt you would devise something," he says with a heavy sigh, "I weighed you down with duty when I should have listened to your insight. I mistook grief and trauma for determination. But you asked why the Goddess does not speak to you, and I think I know why."

She folds her arms. Whether her father, his ghost, an illusion, or delusion, she might as well hear it.

"Why?"

And she _sees._ _The town becomes a mountain. Bitter wind but she does not freeze. But before her is not snow, but a black pit, consuming light and creating darkness, feeding on Wisdom to make Hate._

 _She sees it- the ribbon of scale and light and life within the pit, slumbering and held by the pitch, upon which the pustular eyes open-_

And she screams, reeling back, Link catching her before she can crash to the ground.

Eyes wide, breaths shallow, she lets him walk her to a bench, sitting her down. "What happened?" he asks, voice a concerned whisper.

"It wasn't my fault," she breathes, she whispers, "It was _**Naydra's."**_

* * *

 _Despite its technological underpinnings, the initial leadership of the Zeldan Technocracy were members of upper-class Hylian society, and therefor still held some beliefs of the pre-Calamity religions. This formed a foundation of belief for the new mystery cults that sprang up during the Technocracy's formative years. While some of the underpinnings- the Triad, the Golden Triangle, and the Sacred Lands- came from Pre-Sheikah cults, there are symbols and artifacts which researchers have yet to determine the origins. In particular, the engraved words on the monument atop Mount Lanaryu. They read;_

 _'Wisdom need not be studied, for it is never learned._

 _Power need not be reborn, for it is never slain._

 _Courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten.'_

-History of the Zeldan Technocratic Union, Vol. 2

* * *

Sidon had since left for the Zora Domain. The advantage of being able to teleport to Shrines was that they could be there instantly, while it would take Sidon the better part of a day. A sphere with orange gems glowing with faint light sits on the table. Zelda works off a panel on the old ancient core, pulling off the gems with rubber coated tweezers and examining them with a careful eye.

She quirks her lips, glancing side to side. Would it be cheating? _Would it?_ Honestly, it's not like there's people judging her anymore.

"Link?"

Sitting across from her, he looks up from the Sheikah Slate. He closes the map. "Yes?"

She cocks an eyebrow, glancing between the slate and him. "Two things, actually. I've always been curious how you figured out my password."

"Password?"

It is the innocence, the honesty in his question that adds weight to her theory. "Okay, put the slate into dormancy and turn it back on again. The top depression by the handle."

He nods, tapping the control. He turns the slate around in his hand and instinctively traces his finger in a perfect triangle on the screen. The screen flashes and comes to life. "And you just know to do that," she says.

He nods. "This was your password?"

"A simplified form of royal heraldry which doesn't resemble any symbols on the slate at all, yes, but that makes my hypothesis more likely."

He nods. "And let's assume I don't know what a hypothesis is."

She pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "A hypothesis is, in scientific terms, a proposed explanation based on the limited information available-"

"So it's an idea." He smiles, that sweet and innocent smile.

"Yes." She picks up the core, handing it to him. "Should I take the throne, one of my first decrees will be that you read a thesaurus front to back. Now, take that apart and show me what provides power."

He glances down at the core, then back to her. Hesitantly, he begins working off a panel with his thumb. "So you and Mipha," she says.

"Me and Mipha," he says, softly, "What do you want to know?"

She shrugs. She leans back in the chair, folding her hands on the table. "Was it one-sided? Mutual? Mipha was something of a romantic, but still-"

"It was-" He looks up from the core, fingers still working on the panels and jewels, "It was complicated. I did care about her. We did spend a lot of time together, and I did love her. And it's easy to love someone like her."

She nods, mouth a straight line. "But the armor was a surprise."

"It was." He shakes his head. "According to Dorephan, she finished it before the Calamity. She'd been serious for a long time, but I didn't know." He closes his eyes, fingers working. "We were close, but..."

"Closer than us?" she asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I knew Mipha since I was _four."_

Sh nods, pursing her lips. The Zora don't age like Hylians. She knows that. He knows that. "So why didn't you ever act on it?"

"Because it would have been a political shitstorm."

She taps her chin, thinking. She nods. "Yes, I could see that."

"And Revali would have killed me in my sleep."

* * *

 _"I protest!"_ _Revali raises a wing and a finger, and if he had mass and weight he would stamp his foot, too. "Do I honestly come across as the type who would kill a fellow Champion over something as inconsequential as him having the affections of_ _ **two**_ _of the women in our troupe?"_

 _He turns to his fellow ghosts. The three other Champions nod. The King cocks an eyebrow, and turns to Urbosa. "He's not talking about you, is he?"_

 _"No," she responds, patting his hand, "No he's not."_

 _"I see." The King strokes his beard, plans already forming in his mind. "I see."_

* * *

Zelda taps her chin, and nods. "I could see that, too." Cut off like she is from the magical, she does not hear the squawk of outrage, but Link glances up, then back to her.

He looks down. "Huh." The core itself is split, one half bearing a screw, the other half a hole perfectly fitted to it. Between them lays a gemstone, pale yellow and faintly scratched. "So I think this is the power source. Recognize it?"

"Not off hand." She picks it up in a pair of rubber tongs. "After we finish with Naydra, though, we should head to Goron City and have this looked at. Perhaps find a way to take apart a working Guardian to see what its intact power source looks like, too."

She hands him the gem, and he pockets it. "So," she says, standing up, "You've activated the Shrine beneath Dorephan's throne?"

He nods. "I haven't gone into it, though."

"Fair enough. We'll do that after we fix the dragon."

* * *

Great carved and glistening arches weave above the sea. Every bright, ever a jewel rising amongst the waters, the walkways of azure and pearl form a great ring from which the rest of the city both hangs and supports.

This is the Zora Domain, the city amongst the waterfalls. Above it, the Divine Beast Vah Ruta keeps her vigil. More art than machine, the Sheikah construct keeps its trunk raised, the tusks dim and silent since the end of the Calamity.

A hushed silence comes over the Domain. The older of the Zora stand on the walkways overlooking the promenade, bowing their heads in silent respect. The younger stand at attention, and the children are quiet, puzzled by the deference, the ceremony.

The blonde hylian walks up the stairway towards the throneroom. She dresses in an aqua blue tunic and black trousers and a cerulean cloak, carries herself with purpose, with familiarity. She walks to the throne, and meets the gaze of the immense and magnificent personage upon the throne. The Zora do not age like hylians.

Old age is when they become too big, too massive, to live. So at well over a century, out of necessity and out of respect for his people's wishes, he has continued to grow, continued to thrive as his people thrive. The immense blue shark man upon the throne smiles, and his teeth are many and sharp.

"Princess," Dorephan says, voice a low bass, "Welcome."

Zelda bows, arms out. Next to his father, Sidon stands at attention. He wears a blue sash over one shoulder, much like his sister did.

"Your Majesty," she says, "My apologies for not coming sooner. The world has changed, and I with it."

Dorephan inclines his head in agreement. Under the light of the sun, reflected off the coral arches of the city, the scar upon his head seems more prominent. "It has. Which is why I wished to speak with you, Princess."

She stands up straight. "Of course."

"But first," the king says, tenting his hands, "Did you come alone? Where is Link?"

"He will be along shortly," she says with a smile, "I understand that you've been having a recurring problem with a Lynel in the nearby mountains. Consider it done with."

* * *

The red mane of the immense centaur is already slick, with both the sudden storm and its own blood. Stamping hooves, the lynel snarls, baring teeth. It charges, hands digging into soil and rock for extra leverage, extra speed.

The hylian before it would be right to run. Right to die.

Instead, he digs boots into the dirt and _moves._ The lynel's face comes in contact with the blue light of the repurposed guardian shield. Were this any normal soldier, normal night, momentum and mass would have won.

But instead, the lynel stumbles back. Shock crosses its disturbingly hylian features. Its mouth opens, stunned and struck dumb by _what just happened._ This thought goes through its head, and it is the last thing to truly go through its head.

Well, that and a spear with blades of blue light. The lynel stumbles back, collapses, and vanishes in black smoke. Its sword embeds itself in the ground, and Link gives it a once over before picking it up. He looks around, quirking his lips, and points.

He walks, following the hoof prints, squatting down and touching them, seeing how bent the grass is, how deep the furrows. This is not the _first_ time he's killed this lynel.

"So, if it's been that long since the last blood moon," he mutters. He continues walking, following the tracks, mentally tracing the normal pace and habits of this lynel.

Next to a particularly broken tree pin cushioned with arrows, he takes the lynel's sword and digs, digging out a pit as long and wide as the lynel, and a foot deep.

A pit he then proceeds to fill with red and yellow balls of goo.

* * *

"The Calamity is sealed, and the old Kingdom of Hyrule is gone." She stands before the Zora King, majestic in his girth. Sidon stands between the two, and opposite him, across the throne room, the old adviser Muzu listens raptly.

"So two things of old are gone, and we have the opportunity to rebuild, and build something new. The Guardians still stand, but with the absence of the Calamity they can serve us."

She takes out a sphere from her bag. An old, shining ancient core. "I am examining the technology of the ancient Sheikah. This core provides power- and before the Calamity, this is all we wanted to know. After Link and I deal with Naydra, we will go to Goron City and figure out what sort of materials were used to construct this."

"And then, learn to make more?" Dorephan asks.

Zelda nods. "We have plenty of machines and devices left by the ancient Sheikah, but I intend to make new ones. Technology we understand is harder to subvert."

The Zora King leans back. His great throne strains, but endures. Hands on the armrests, he smiles. "And what of the Castle, Princess?"

Zelda shrugs. She holds the core in both hands, silent for a long moment. "I can't say I have plans for it, for right now," she states, "The Zora are unique among the people of Hyrule. Many of you remember me from before the Calamity, but the same doesn't hold true for everyone. The Zora know of me. You remember when I recruited Mipha as Champion of Vah Ruta."

She turns from the King, to the many watching from the rafters above.

"But it has been a hundred years since my father died. A bloodline does not give me a mandate. That mandate must come from the people of Hyrule, not from a ruined castle and a broken throne."

Somehow, she meets their gaze. All of them.

"My family once ruled all of Hyrule, but my family is gone." She gestures to Dorephan. "He has ruled you for more than a hundred years. He has earned your loyalty and your fealty, as has Sidon. As would Mipha, and for that I am sorry."

She folds her hands behind her, shaking her head. "It was my fault, and my family's fault, that we experienced these tragedies. I will not make a claim for the throne, but I will work to rebuild. This-" She holds up the ancient core for all to see. "Is the key to our future. We can build a new Hyrule, a better Hyrule. We can build it _together."_

The Zora cheer. Not just the ones in the rafters above, but the ones on the arches overlooking the throne room. The ones in the streets. Ones too young to remember her, and ones old enough to remember the mistakes of the old kingdom. Red flushes her cheeks, and she turns to Dorephan, bowing.

"Thank you for this audience, Your Majesty."

"Of course." Dorephan inclines his massive head. He leans forward, reaches out, and lightly baps her on the head. "But to clarify- for you to accomplish everything you want to do, you _would_ be Queen."

She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. "I...guess? I'm much more interested in building infrastructure and trade."

"We could think of a new title." He leans back, smiling. "Good luck on your endeavors, Princess."

Zelda nods, pockets the core, and walks out of the throne room. Past the throne room, out by the statue of the fallen princess Mipha, she meets up with Link and the two vanish in blue light.

The people go about their business. The Zora crowded on the rafters and the arches return to their jobs, to their homes, to their play, until just Sidon remains in the throne room with his father.

"Sidon."

The Prince turns to his King.

"Yes?"

"I am not tired of living," Dorephan states, "And have no plans to leave the Domain yet. But I say this." He tents his hands, smiling. "If I were to see Zelda sit upon the throne of Hyrule Castle, I would consider my life fulfilled."

* * *

The wind atop the mountain hits like a rock. Thankfully, she'd donned a bracelet to protect her, the warmth of the rubies keeping her from freezing. He merely donned what she guessed was Rito clothing. Or, a Rito idea of what Hylians would wear. Nonetheless, the feathered tunic and trousers _look_ comfortable and _are_ functional.

But for now, she pays more attention to the image on the slate's screen, a zoomed in view of Mount Lanaryu.

She cannot see anything- if the Dragon is there, it is hiding. That makes sense. That makes complete sense. Unlike the conveyance that Link has put together to carry them both to Lanaryu's peak.

She turns to the flat rock that he's chosen as the base. She walks over to it, and pokes the inflated balloon sack. While it has a face, while it has eyes, the best she can tell is that it is cosmetic. Or at least dead.

"And you've done this before," she states.

"A few times," he says, fixing the last of the eight balloons, all set at equidistant points on the slab, "Usually, I'd use the Stasis rune and hold on, but I don't think you'd appreciate it."

She cocks an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how that _would_ work."

Link grins in reminiscence. She'll ask for a demonstration later. She watches him check his quiver, checking arrows with red bulbs at the ends, and ones with yellow tuning forks. "You've stocked up," she says.

"I made these," he responds, double checking the bomb arrows, "Turns out I could take some fire-aspected chu chu jelly, use some flint to poke it, and make a much bigger explosion than the ones Pruce was selling." He checks his bow, a Sheikah construct with a cord of blue light. "So I took apart the arrows I found and figured out how they worked."

Zelda sucks her teeth. His back is to her, so he doesn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks and her hands clenching. Little does he know that analysis and understanding are _her_ fetish.

"Okay, let's get going." He hands her a bag. She looks into it, and finds many deflated octorock heads inside. "The balloons deflate after a while, so you're going to have to drop them. They inflate as soon as they hit something, though."

She purses her lips. Maybe that works?

"Is this the only thing that you can get from an octorock?"

"I've managed to get some tentacles and eyes as well. I once got so hungry that I ate them." He shakes his head, walking onto the center of the platform. "I don't recommend it."

She walks up behind him, taking out a balloon. "Alright, so it floats. How does the propulsion work? A rune on the slate or-"

He pulls out a leaf. A large leaf, nearly as big as him. He swings it and the platform floats forward, slowly but smoothly.

"That should not work like that." He swings again and the platform moves faster. "That makes no sense! That's a complete violation of how inertia and momentum should work!"

He swings again. "You haven't spent much time with the Koroks, have you?"

* * *

One of the highest peaks in Hyrule, Mount Lanaryu was consecrated in the name of the Goddess of Wisdom. Its white peaks and icy slopes provide a challenge for anyone to reach, taking strength, determination, and wisdom to reach the top. Or, in the case of the impromptu airship, the ability to bypass the laws of physics.

"Cloud cover's thick," Link says.

He swings again. The leaf, in turn, produces wind in a strict violation of how momentum would work. She, however, can _feel_ it. The bubbling _wrongness,_ bringing her back to the hundred years inside Hyrule Castle.

"There is Malice here," she whispers, "That vision was true-"

The clouds beneath them part. With sudden, terrible motion. Something black, and wrong, and with far too many eyes rises, and splits the raft in a single strike.

Link swears, grabbing at the paraglider to slow his descent, and looks up.

His heart rises to his throat and he sees Zelda vanish into the maw of the corrupted dragon, which closes its jaws with a thunderous snap.

* * *

The skies above Lanaryu become darkness. Black, pitch. But not the fire and fury she remembers from her century within Hyrule Castle. It becomes black, but it becomes _warm._ A warmth which holds off the hate, shielding the core of this serpent from the Malice.

Zelda falls- she was unprepared, she was sloppy. She knows that. She has complete faith that Link will fix this, of course. He will rescue her again, as he has countless times before. So she does not worry.

"And why is that?"

Because she trusts him. She trusts him with her life, with her soul. No matter what disagreements, no matter what obstacles or interruptions, she knows him. Well enough, at least.

And...who was that?

She opens her eyes, and finds herself floating in darkness, but in the darkness there is light. She turns, moving along a three dimensional axis to face the light, and sees-

Herself. Or, an older version. A later self? Who's bloom has become a full blossom, who's intelligence has become wisdom, who-

Who she recognizes. Not her later self, but a face so distant but distinct in her memory. A woman with long golden hair, in a blue and white gown she wears with grace Zelda could only aspire to. Who's face is one of wisdom and warmth, and with eyes like emeralds in sunlight.

"My child," she says, "My Little Bird. It's been too long."

It has. It has been too long. So her hands clench into fists and her teeth grind. "No. No you do _not_ get to wear _her face._ "

Queen Zelda, departed monarch of the kingdom, reaches up and cups the princess's cheeks. "I know this is difficult, and I know this hurts," she says, "But _think._ Who do you think I am, and why am I here?"

The voice is the same. The questions the same, for her mother did much to light the fires of inquisitiveness in her, even in those few precious years she was there.

"Hylia," Zelda says, "Wearing the face of my mother so I won't hold you to task for the Calamity."

The Queen nods. "I am Hylia," she says, "And your mother, and you. It's a long, long story. But it's not that simple, and it's time you learned the truth."

* * *

He catches the currents on the glider. Where a sensible man would fly away from the serpent covered in blackened spores, with pustular eyes dotting its length, he flies towards it. Momentum carries him, intent carries him.

The first arrow impacts its flank and the explosion does nothing but gets its attention. It turns, many eyes focused on him, its maw opening with a hiss of black smoke.

Just like he wanted.

So does Link land on the mountain peak, the great serpent bearing down on him with many eyes, claws of glistening sapphire, and the murderous intent of the Calamity directing its actions. He reaches behind, grabs the hilt, and unsheathes the blade. It flickers, and the holy white light of the Master Sword illuminates the mountain.

And Link leaps off the mountain, to do battle with a dragon.

* * *

"The truth is that Hylia reincarnates in our family line but the power that we have access to is not actually _from_ Hylia."

Queen Zelda blinks. She most likely had some great, grandiose explanation planned. "That's absolutely correct." She blinks again. "How did you know that?"

Floating in the darkness with her mother, or ghost of her mother, or reincarnation of a goddess who is being embodied by her mother, Zelda rubs the back of her neck. She smiles. "It was my hypothesis on why I couldn't access my powers. I did receive a vision of Naydra, and believe that Naydra's condition is why."

She clears her throat. "And a hypothesis is a-"

"A proposed explanation based on the limited information available." The Queen smiles, hand on her shoulder. "And it's correct. Naydra is the source of our power. The power you used to hold back the Calamity for a hundred years. The power I was fated to wield against the Calamity."

"But you died." She says it, barely a whisper. Old wounds still fresh.

The Queen nods. "Fate and destiny don't hold up well against free will. I was fated to destroy the Calamity. You were fated to rebuild, after me. You've been burdened by so much, and you've come so far. I was prepared to sacrifice myself to save Hyrule, but I can only ask you to live for it."

There is a blast of white, like thunder on high. Zelda smiles, knowing that outside, a force of nature, a being beyond such things as death, is finding its invulnerability threatened. "So Naydra is the source," she says, "How do I access it? How do I keep myself from being cut off from it?"

The Queen takes her shoulders, and turns her around. Zelda's eyes go wide, and she sees.

She sees what is truly inside the dragon.

A great field, larger than the fields outside the castle of her youth. Beneath a golden sky and amber clouds, at the very center of this world, it shines down like the sun.

But it is not a sun. For the sun is round and fiery, but this.

This shines like gold.

 **As your mother did, and her mother before.**

 **You are offered a covenant.**

She looks down, and on the back of her hand, the heraldry appears. But not like it was stitched, not like it was sewn. But it _glows._

 **Will you accept?**

* * *

The dragon rises, climbing higher and higher into the sky. The black upon its scales sucks in the light, devours hope. Its many eyes wild, yellowed and stained, yet not as numerous as they were.

As the Master Sword drives into another one, it shrieks and explodes, and Link holds onto the scales, continuing his climb up Naydra's back.

* * *

 _It has been established by historians that the Majesty's story of her Covenant with the Triforce of Wisdom was a metaphor for her discovery of her power. Assuming that past Princesses of the Old Kingdom had similar experiences, they did not generally approach the Triforce of Wisdom as if it owed them money._

-History of the Zeldan Technocratic Union, Vol. 3

* * *

"Alright." Zelda idly examines the sigil on her hand, and turns to the light. "What's the terms of the covenant?"

The light is silent. Behind her, the former Queen raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry," Zelda adds, "Did you expect me to simply accept the covenant on _faith?"_

She raises a finger, and if it were close enough to touch she would begin _poking_ the golden object before her. "I've had _a century_ of what happens when you rely entirely on _faith_ , thank you very much. Where were _you-"_

She gestures towards the _thing._ The thing which she can only make out the rough shape of.

"When I was _drowning_ in faith and a cloud of _absolute evil_ ate my _father?"_

Behind her, the Queen smiles. She reaches out, wrapping her arms around Zelda from behind. For the first time in over a century, Zelda allows her mother to hold her. This does calm her righteous indignation, but does not make her less analytical. One is born of anger, the other is just innate.

"Assuming that this covenant is the source of our power," she says, wiggling out of her mother's embrace, "What does it entail? What _are_ you?"

The light clears, and she sees.

Hovering before her, it is a lot smaller than the light given off would suggest. Instead of the theoretical size of the Sun, it is smaller than her. A single, perfect triangle made of golden light, radiating warmth, radiating _wisdom_ and _thought._

It hovers before her, right before her. Even though she's never heard of it, even though she's never _seen_ it, there is a part of her which _recognizes it._

 **In the beginning, Naryu came to this world and infused it with law, with order, with those things that are discovered by science, magic, and innovation.**

 **When she and her sisters left, they created a final gift for this world.**

 **The Goddess of Wisdom left behind her power within this vessel, [Incarnate].**

"Odd." Zelda tilts her head. "Wisdom is knowing what you do _not_ know. If I form a covenant with you, what do I gain?"

"It's not just power," her mother says, a hand on her shoulder, "But a connection. An understanding."

She turns to her mother. Arms folded, eyes narrowed. "And the price?"

"Protect Hyrule from those who would ruin it."

Zelda's shoulders slump. She turns to the triangle. "Alright, if that's _pro-rated_ then we have a deal."

 **Pro-rated?**

"I've already been protecting Hyrule for a _hundred years._ If we're going to make a covenant, I want a _hundred years of power_ , right _now."_ She _pokes_ the triangle. "I have been operating on a _deficit._ Are we _clear?"_

The triangle is silent for long moments.

 **The Covenant is sealed.**

And then she gets _all the power._

* * *

Link made it halfway up the dragon before the Malice covering it screamed like it was set on fire. Which it was. Golden fire which burned the liquid evil to vapor, incinerating it within a split second and cleansing the viscous black from the brilliant blue and purple scales.

The dragon roars, freed of its shackles, freed of its chains.

Its mouth opens wide and golden light issues forth.

From the jaws of the dragon, the Princess emerges, enveloped in golden light, eyes clothed, swathed in holy sunlight.

And then drops, screaming.

" _Why can't I flyyyyyyyyyy-"_

She screams, and would scream all the way down. At least, before Link grabs her, arm around her waist and other hand holding both handles of the closed paraglider. She grabs the other handle, spreading the chute and arresting their fall, other arm holding onto his tunic.

"It could have _warned me!"_

The two float gently to the ground, the dragon circling the peak beneath them. Soon, circling above them. They set down, the dragon settling upon the peak. Zelda steps forward as they land, stepping towards the dragon. And out of the corner of her eye, she sees it, the shifting black.

She extends her hand and golden light envelops the last bit of malice, wrapping it in a bubble of holy light and floating towards her.

She smiles, a smile not dissimilar to a Zora's in that it is both friendly and predatory.

"Oh, don't panic," she says, "After all, goddess is _right here._ " She narrows her eyes, leaning in and meeting the yellow eye trapped inside. "But she's _fresh out of mercy._ Now tell me **everything."**

Link takes a step back, and not for the first time he wonders exactly what he got himself into.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**


End file.
